


The Silent Songbird and the Flightless Crows

by MerWhoLocked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Everyone Loves Hinata, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Non-Graphic Violence, Poor baby crows, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno, Selectively Mute Hinata, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerWhoLocked/pseuds/MerWhoLocked
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata first met when they were kids, connected through trials and tragic circumstances. The bond they share is powerful and unbreakable, often called a freak duo for more than one reason. Kageyama is wary of strangers and feels the world is out to get them while Hinata clings to his side, shy and unresponsive. Their ultimate quick is a force to be reckoned with and will become Karasuno’s most powerful weapon. But before that can happen, they’ll need to figure out how to become part of a team when they've only had each other to rely on for so long.





	The Silent Songbird and the Flightless Crows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first first Haikyu story and it dwells on some pretty heavy topics. So please be aware of the tags. I won't be held responsible for anything but my grammar and spelling mistakes. I will also be updating the tags as the story progresses because I have a habit of adding in new elements as I go, though I have the main plot outlined.
> 
> That being said, this was a story that I've been wanting to write for a while but haven't found the right fandom to merge it into. I wanted to find two people who I felt would embody the deep connection that I'm trying to portray and these two fit pretty perfectly. Kagehina is one of my very favorite ships and I adore these two dorks. But I am going to hurt them for a little bit. My story will follow the plot of Haikyu with an AU twist on it and is centered around recovery. There will be some elements that are OOC to begin with that will bleed back into canon.

It was the last round of the middle school boys’ prefectural volleyball qualifiers and the game was just about to start when they arrived. Dressed in their black Karasuno club jackets, the three high schoolers approached the railing at the bottom of the stands, watching as the middle school teams faced each other in a line, bowing with a shout of thanks in preparation for the start of the game. A couple feet away from them, three middle school girls in Kitagawa Daiichi’s blue and white sailor uniform sat in the hard-plastic seats, whispering behind their hands as they tried to be discreet about the fact that they were staring at them, curious as to why high schoolers would bother coming to a middle school tournament.

“Looks like their just gettin’ started,” Tanaka said with a sigh, leaning heavily on the rail separating them from the court down below, looking extremely bored.

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed, sharing a glance with his vice-captain and setter. He’d chosen this game specifically, knowing that it would be an interesting one. Kitagawa Daiichi was a strong school who continually took the championship title year after year. Those who were talented enough often went on to get scholarships at Shiratorizawa Academy or Aobajōsai High, two of the top schools in the prefecture. Their opponents today were Nanakita Junior High, a relatively new school with some up and coming talent that put them in the running for the championship title. Daichi had no doubt that among the sparse audience there were official scouts for credible schools looking for new potential talent. Not everyone got into the schools of their dreams with their test scores alone. If there were lucky, Karasuno would be getting a few of these players next year and it gave them a chance to scope out the potential competition.

 “So why are we bothering with a middle school tourney again,” Tanaka asked, looking over at his newly instated captain and teammate that he’d played with for the last year while scratching his shaved head. The wing spiker had been eager to skip school when Daichi and Sugawara had asked him to come scouting with them but didn’t quite see the point since they had no idea if any of these third years would be coming to Karasuno next year.  

“I want to see the King of the Court play,” Daichi replied, pointing at the team in blue and white uniforms. The starting players were practicing, grouped into pairs to drill receiving and serving. Their coach would call out corrective orders every so often and they would respond loudly to his direction.

Unlike Nanakita, the Kitagawa players were a bunch of serious looking kids who made an intimidating presence. They were calm and collected, focused entirely on winning while Nanakita looked like they were having some fun being here. A few of the boys stuck out more than others. Two in particular, a tall dark haired boy and a short orange haired boy tossing a volleyball to each other. They were both wearing Kitagawa uniforms.

“King?” Sugawara asked, just as lost as Tanaka was. When Daichi had approached him about coming to watch the middle school tournament, he’d been skeptical at what they could learn from a their underclassman after their very recent crushing defeat at the Spring Tournament he’d agreed after seeing the conviction on his teammates face. Even though they still didn’t have a replacement for Coach Ukai after his collapse, Daichi was as committed as ever, convinced they could rally and go to nationals this year. Now that he had become the captain, he was determined to form a team that would take on any school that dared to call them ‘flightless crows’.

“Kitagawa Daiichi’s setter, Kageyama. He’s wearing the No. 2 jersey. Not only are his sets precise and on point, he’s also great at blocking and serving. Add that to his superior athleticism and natural instinct for the game, he’s the king who rules the court. We may have to face him next year so I want to be prepared,” Daichi said, eyes trained on the two teams. In terms of skill, he’d say that Kitagawa Daiichi were the superior team but there was something to be said of the team that fought their way from the bottom with pure talent and luck.

“Looks like a jerk. I don’t like him,” Tanaka glowered, noting the irate scowl on Kageyama’s young face and the way he ordered his underclassman around, barking commands at those who were slaking off. He could see the setter’s arrogance even from this far away and imagined spiking a volley ball into his pompous face. What a little punk.

“Who knows? That’s all just rumor. I don’t know where he really got that name from,” Daichi admitted with a shrug, though he was beginning to get an idea.

Tanaka didn’t seem convinced, “Still…” he trailed off looking down at the teams. The players all took their place on the court and it didn’t take them long to notice something incredibly interesting.

“Who’s No. 3? They have him positioned as a wing spiker. I didn’t think he’d be playing this game since he looks so young. He must be a talented first year,” Sugawara asked in awe, looking at the strange duo who had stepped onto the court together. Kageyama was tall and lean, built for volleyball but No. 3 was a least six inches shorter than him. His mop of wild orange hair left an impression, making it hard to forget where he was on the court. He was a surprising choice to put in the front lines in an offensive position.  

“I’m not sure. He’s pretty small for even a middle schooler. The height difference with his teammates makes him look like an elementary school kid playing with high schoolers,” Daichi commented while Tanaka made a snorting sound at the thought.

It seemed like Nanakita had the same idea since they left No. 3’s side of the court lightly defended, marking the spiker on the other side with an unfortunate turnip shaped head. The referee blew the whistle to start the game and Kitagawa Daiichi won the coin toss. No. 8 was serving the ball first with a standard overhanded serve. It went high and arched cleanly over the net, only to be saved by Nanakita’s libero. The libero digged it back to their setter, who set it to a hopeful spiker but the ball was blocked by Kitagawa’s large wall of defense, giving Kitagawa the first point.

Nanakita scored next, taking advantage an opening between No. 3 and No. 6. No. 6 was tall enough to block the spike but No. 3 didn’t jump fast enough to keep up, leaving a glaring opening to exploit. No. 6 scowled at his smaller teammate for messing up his timing, huffing in annoyance. As he turned away without saying a word, his shoulder ‘accidently’ collided with the smaller boy’s, causing No. 3 to stumble back and nearly fall over. Sugawara couldn’t tell from this far but little No. 3 appeared shaken at his teammates scorn and Kageyama took a second to check on him between, putting a hand on his shoulder while glaring daggers at No. 6.

Their plays continued and Tanaka let out a sigh of disappointment. Neither team was pushing offensively, both staying on the defense. A boring strategy for a school of Kitagawa’s reputation.

“They are certainly playing it safe,” Sugawara commented with a frown. Something was still off though. Kitagawa movements were very ridged compared to Nanakita’s fluid teamwork, which gave the other team the upper hand to match Kitagawa’s overwhelming strength almost point for point. Neither was giving up the lead, each side playing a very different strategy.

“They’re probably trying to figure out each other’s strengths before they go on the attack,” Daichi said, still focused on Kageyama and that little number No. 3. He couldn’t explain how but he had a feeling in his gut that something was coming, something that was going to change the whole pace of the game.

They didn’t have to wait long. It was half way through the first set and the score was tied at 12-12. Kageyama had the ball. In a split second, he glanced behind him and then quick set it to an empty area of the court where none of his team was standing.

“What the hell…? A botched set?” Tanaka said in astonishment. Up until now, Kageyama had proven to be a genius setter, capable of putting the ball exactly where he wanted it. A botched set coming from him seemed just as likely as No. 3 growing six inches in the last hour. His eyes widened when a flash of orange flew from the other side of the court, jumping up with incredible speed to meet the ball midair.

The sound of the ball smacking the spikers hand was the loudest thing in the gymnasium as everyone collectively held their breath. The set was too fast for Nanakita to defend and the ball whizzed past before any of them could even respond. Kageyama’s grin had a ferocious intensity, reveling in their triumph but the No. 3’s face was unnervingly impassive for someone who had just scored an unbeatable point.

“Did you see that? Little No. 3 really flew! And that set, I don’t think even I could have hit that set. It was absurdly fast,” Tanaka cried out in excitement, hands in the air.

“I didn’t see them use a sign,” Sugawara muttered, his eyes widened, “How did No. 3 know that Kageyama was going to set it there for him?”

“It must have been just subtle enough that than we couldn’t see it from up here,” Daichi said, though he didn’t sound very confident about that fact. There had to have been a sign. There was no way that Kageyama had set it there without knowing that No. 3 would be there to spike it. No one could trust that much.

“This game just got interesting,” Tanaka said, grinning wildly.

By the end of the first set, Kitagawa had an overwhelming advantage. It was only through mistakes made by the other team members— most of them involving Kageyama and his godly quick set—that Nanakita was able to keep them in check by six points.

“Move faster!!”

Sugawara winced in sympathy, rubbing the back of his head. Kageyama was proving to be quite the dictator and it wasn’t hard to guess why he was called ‘King of the Court’.

“Cut it out! Your sets are freakin’ impossible!! What’s the point if only Hinata can hit ‘em?!” Turnip head shouted at the setter, interrupting the flow of the game. Nanakita were all staring at them in confusion, unsettled by the disharmony of their opponent’s team.

“Man, if only they could work together. With that quick attack and their solid defense, they could easily have shut out this game. And poor No. 3 is exhausted. He’s working pretty hard out there to make up for the lack of synergy between Kageyama and the others,” Tanaka said with a sigh, rolling his head back. No. 3 was visibly panting, wiping away sweat from his face every couple of minutes but his expression was still reserved, holding almost no emotion.

“Kageyama is definitely talented and he’s using No. 3’s speed and reflexes effectively but since he’s surrounded by a lot of decent talent, he should be able to make the best use of all of them. He’s proven that he has the capability of supporting his teammates but he can only effectively cooperate with No. 3. So it’s almost like they are both out there playing by themselves and that’s not enough to win. And No. 3 has incredible stamina but he can only keep up this pace for so long,” Sugawara commented and Daichi nodded in agreement.

“The captain and the coach aren’t doing much to reign him in. They look resigned to the situation. If those two could be worked into a strong team dynamic, they’d be unbeatable. Right now, there all making rookie mistakes, too focused on their differences to notice that Nanakita is slowly catching up,” Daichi added with a slight grimace.

Kitagawa won the first set by four points but it was half way through the second set when things boiled over and turned in Nanakita’s favor. Over the course of the game, Kitagawa had slowly been falling apart, their lack of teamwork their final undoing. Kageyama set the ball up one final time and no one was there to receive it. Not even No. 3, who was exhausted and bent over, looking like he was going to be sick as he finally ran out of energy. It wasn’t Kitagawa’s first botched combo set but this one definitely wasn’t an accident. It was a deliberate refusal by his teammates, a blatant statement that they were not going to follow Kageyama’s leadership anymore. The three of them winced in sympathy but it seemed inevitable that something like this was going to happen.

Kageyama had a look of complete shock on his face as the ball bounced a few times and the rolled off to the side of the court, like he couldn’t believe that no one had been there. He looked over at No. 3 and his face softened at the sight of his small teammate, trying desperately to push past his breaking point. The referee blew the whistle signaling a point for Nanakita and Kitagawa’s coach put his hand to his forehead, wearing a scowl on his face. He called for a timeout and with a heavy sigh of disappointment, told Kageyama to come off the court.

“That’s enough. Sit on the bench,” he said, sounding defeated. Kageyama clenched his eyes shut, sweat dripping down his face. He kept his head ducked as he proudly marched off the court and took a seat on the bench, hiding his eyes underneath the fringe of his dark bangs. He would sit the rest of the game out, his hands clenched into tight fists resting on the tops of his thighs.

“Tough break,” Tanaka said with a shrug, “I guess there’s no point in staying now that Kageyama got subbed out.”

“Guess not,” Daichi said with a frown, seemingly frustrated by how the game had turned out, “It was still good to see him in action since we’ll most likely be going up against his new team next year. That is if he can learn from this mistake and mature. If he still has this egocentric attitude next year, his high school career will be the same as his middle school one. Any team he’s on would be crippled from the start and No. 3’s quick attack is only effective if he has a setter that works with him.”

“Wait, was No. 3 taken out too?” Tanaka asked in confusion as the short red headed kid followed Kageyama off the court and sat down next to him, not saying a word to his coach. He was sitting close enough that their shoulders touched but Kageyama didn’t seem to mind, leaning on him for support. The coach didn’t appear to be surprised by No 3’s actions and called in two other players to replace them both.

“I didn’t think so,” Sugawara replied, just as confused as Tanaka was. He wouldn’t be surprised if No. 3 was too tired to play anymore after running around the entire game but he got the feeling that it wasn’t as simple as that. His coach hadn’t pulled him out and he hadn’t asked to be taken out, he’d taken himself out without waiting for anyone’s approval.

“And there goes the Royal Pair,” one of the girls sitting nearby said with a scoff, “They’re so selfish,” She flicked her short black hair in irritation, nose stuck high up in the air

“The Royal Pair?” another girl with long blonde hair sitting next to her asked, looking at the short haired girl for clarification.

The short haired girl sneered, “My brother is on the team and that’s what he says the entire team calls them. Kageyama is the worst. He expects all the team to be able move faster or jump higher when there’s no way anyone but a freak like Hinata could ever hope to hit his sets. He’s so unreasonable. And Hinata just follows him around like a creepy little shadow and never speaks to anyone but Kageyama,”

“I’m in their class. Hinata-kun has never spoken to anyone during the entire three years we’ve been here even though the teachers all try and encourage him to say something. He never gets in trouble for it either! And Kageyama is super protective over him. It’s really weird. Plus, don’t they live together. Maybe it’s some scary cult thing,” the third girl with medium length brown hair added, shivering in fear.

The girls moved their conversation away, leaving Daichi, Sugawara and Tanaka in the lurch without any real answers and only more questions.

“So he just voluntary walked off just because Kageyama got benched?! Maybe he’ll only work with Kageyama. That’s so self-centered!” Tanaka exclaimed fervently, shaking a fist.

“They do seem very codependent but we can’t say for sure we know the whole story just from a conversation we overheard by someone with a personal grudge.” Sugawara reminded him with a small patient smile. They all turned and climbed the stairs leading towards the stadium doors.

Daichi nodded in agreement. They’d probably never get the answers they were looking for but it was enlightening to see how both Kageyama and Hinata played. He’d gotten more than enough information from them both and they’d be better prepared to take them on next year.

“Hinata, huh?” he mused, “We might have to keep an eye out for him too. He’s got impressive reflexes and saved a lot of balls that I was sure were going to be out. As long as Kageyama is his setter, he’ll be tough to beat if we can’t figure out their signs but now that we’ve seen their play in action, we should figure out if there’s a way to stop it.”

“That’s assuming he’s a third year. The shrimp looks too short to be that old. And what if they both go to separate high schools?” Tanaka asked, holding his hands up crossed behind his head. He yawned and stretched, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

“Don’t let Noya hear you say that, “Sugawara said cheerfully, “If they live together than it’s doubtful they will be separated. Maybe their step-brothers. They don’t have the same family name so it’s possible their parents re-married,”

“Anything is possible at this point,” Daichi said as he pushed open the door and they stepped out in the main hall.

“Well no matter what, it was nice to have a day off from school so thanks for letting me come along,” Tanaka replied with a devious grin. He had his arms folded up behind his head as he walked, sniggering smugly.

“You know you have to make up the work, right? Final exams are just around the corner. You can’t afford to slack off now,” Sugawara reminded his kohai in a motherly tone. Daichi shook his head in amusement at the silver-haired man’s stern expression. Between Tanaka and Noya, Sugawara had his hands full trying to keep them both from failing and having to repeat a year.

“Erk,” Tanaka looked devastated, his face paling dramatically.

Both Daichi and Sugawara laughed at him, causing some people to look at them for disturbing the quiet but the three high schools carried on without noticing, heading towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. My chapters are generally longer than this. This was more of a prologue and I hope to get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
